List of Hero Emblem 5 Chapters
Hero Emblem 5 Chapters Publish Each Week of The Day Every Month With The Exceptions of not publishing on a month will to much days Each Chapter Publish Sunday or Saturday The First Chapter Hero Emblem 5 Chapter 1 Publish February 1st 2015 it Follows Lional Tsuki a Goofy Boy Who Loves Comics and wishes to be a hero till his dreams come true. Volume 1 =Chapters= *Hero Emblem 5 Chapter 1:Hero Emblem is Born! - Lional A Late Person for School Who loves Video Games becomes a Hero and Must Protect His City From The Darkness Hero Emblem Makes His Debut *Hero Emblem 5 Chapter 2:From Out of The Mist Hero Sapphire Appears! - Lional Meets a Smart and Wise Boy Name Clan Atlas a boy who scores 100% in his Test is Hero a Hero or a Foe...!? Can The Smart Boy Be a Enemy From The Darkness...~? *Hero Emblem 5 Chapter 3:Burning Courage Hero Ruby is Born! - Lional And Clan Meet The Number 1 Bad Boy of Utopia Middle School Dan Burns is He The 3rd Hero A Bad Boy or is he a Enemy From The Darkness as an Agent...!? *Hero Emblem 5 Chapter 4:Strong And Justice Hero Emerald Appears! - The Trio Meets a Transfer Student From Binan Middle School Who was Kick Out For Fighting Lional Suspects he is The Forth Hero Can Lional's Words Be True. *Hero Emblem 5 Chapter 5:Beauty and Justice Hero Topaz Makes The Scene! - Lional Meets a Rich Boy who loves Fashion and wants to be a Fashion shoot but his dream is Laught at lional defends him and suspect him as the 5th Hero. *Hero Emblem 5 Chapter 6:Hero Emblem 5 is Formed! - Hero Emblem 5 is formed but Dan does not like the name Hero Emblem 5 and upsets lional running off when the darkness acts a Live show the heroes must stop it but lional is not with them dan thinks they can win without him *Hero Emblem 5 Chapter 7:Sin and Lional a Risky Friendship -Lionel meets a boy name sin who loves video games and comics and soon forms a friendship but later learns he likes the Villain's Comics and see People Suffer When A Dark Agent traps Lionel in a Comic Word Lionel Must Defeat the Dark Knight in order to break free or stay trap forever...!? *Hero Emblem 5 Chapter 8:The Red Rose Secret of The Crimson Rose -Lionel is saved by a mysterious unknown Figure named the Red Rose is She a Alley Lionel Believes in An Alley and Realizes he has fallen in love with the Red Rose will this Stall Hero Activity...!? *Hero Emblem 5 Chapter 9:Labyrinth of Ice The Cold Heart of Juri -Clan meets a Boy name Juri who is from the darkness Juri has a cold heart and does not care about the world rather let darkness consumes it when he freezes the hero emblem 5 team its up to clan to play a quiz with Juri Trivia *in Some Reprints some Words are mistaken and some commons are missing *Some Scenes in The English Comic are Edited and Cut in The English Comic *Korean Comic has Omitted Alot of Comic Panels in Each Chapter The Last Chapter was Edited Alot *in The Russia Comic Emblem is mispleede Emblum [[Category:Hero Emblem 5 Chapters